


La última luna de Agosto

by NotoYamato



Series: A Tale of a Mermaid and a Vampire [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya (mentioned), Werewolf, mermaid, vampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoYamato/pseuds/NotoYamato
Summary: En el pequeño pueblo seguían creyendo que las sirenas estaban vivas y seguían cuidando de ellos en el mar, por eso seguían saliendo la luna llena de agosto con sus viejos barcos para arrojar al mar varios objetos, todo para tener en su favor a aquellas criaturas.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Series: A Tale of a Mermaid and a Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	La última luna de Agosto

El tiempo había pasado como un suspiro desde que Misaki había empezado a vivir en aquel pequeño pueblo costero que parecía sacado totalmente de la realidad. Aunque había sido obligada a vivir allí, no podía decir que no había sido del todo malo. Era cierto que la ciudad tenía sus cosas buenas, como conexión a internet, pero no lo había echado de menos estando allí. Sus días pasaban entre la escuela, los deberes y los pequeños paseos nocturnos bajo la luz de la luna. También tenía tiempo para disfrutar con sus amigas, algo que pensó que nunca sería capaz de hacer, acostumbrada a vivir siempre encerrada en su casa. Realmente había valido la pena haberse dejado meter en un autobús sin saber el destino. Por eso le daba tanta pena saber que su tiempo allí se acababa, ya que debía volver a su casa por su dieciocho cumpleaños. Se acabó la libertad que allí gozaba, se acabó el tener amigos y sobretodo, se acabó el poder pasar tiempo con Kanon.

Pensar en dejarla hacía que su corazón se encogiera. Nunca pensaba que allí fuera a encontrar no solo amistad, sino también el amor. Obviamente no se lo había confesado y nunca lo haría, ¿qué pensaría de ella? Solo podía seguir a su lado como una buena amiga y suspirar por un amor que nunca llegaría. Tampoco podría decírselo sabiendo que su estancia tenía una fecha de retorno, ¿cómo podía hacerla vivir con ese peso? No, lo mejor era ser capaz de disfrutar de su compañía todo el tiempo posible, como iba a hacer esa noche.

El vivir en un pueblo costero tan apartado de todo, hacía que mantuvieran vivas viejas tradiciones ya olvidadas en muchos lugares, como eran los sacrificios a las sirenas, ya extintas desde hacía más de veinte años. Desde que se empezaron a contaminar los mares y océanos, las sirenas simplemente desaparecieron de las costas y de la compañía de los barcos. El pensamiento más lógico fue pensar que habían muerto todas, aunque mucha gente creía que se habían refugiado en lo más profundo del océano, donde la acción de aquellos que vivían en la tierra no podía dañarlas. En ese pequeño pueblo seguían creyendo que las sirenas estaban vivas y seguían cuidando de ellos en el mar, por eso seguían saliendo la luna llena de agosto con sus viejos barcos para arrojar al mar varios objetos, como flores y joyas; además de varios trozos de carne de distintos animales, todo para tener en su favor a aquellas criaturas. Aunque algo si había cambiado respecto a las antiguas costumbres. Por suerte, habían sustituido el entregar al mar a un criminal para que fuera devorado por simplemente que cualquiera que quisiera saltara al agua para disfrutar de un chapuzón bajo la luz de la luna.

Misaki se separo de la barandilla del balcón de su habitación y dejó la carta que anunciaba su destino encima de su cama. Había llegado hace dos días, con el billete de vuelta a la ciudad, anunciando que en una semana empezarían los rituales de preparación para su cumpleaños y debía volver a la mansión, pero no iba a pensar en ella por hoy, era tiempo de disfrutar del pueblo en todo su esplendor. Se miro por última vez en el espejo y salió de la casa para poder llamar a la casa de al lado y recoger a Kanon. ¿Tal vez llegaba algo más temprano de lo debido? Pero que Kanon apareciera ya lista cuando llamo a la puerta le hacía ver que no había sido la única que se había preparado con antelación.

— ¿Lista para la celebración Misaki? — Los ojos violetas de la muchacha parecían brillar aquella noche con más intensidad, tal vez era el reflejo de la luna en sus pupilas o la emoción que parecía emanar por aquella.

— ¿Ah? S-Si… — Desvió la mirada, sonrojada, intentando que no se notara que se había quedado obnubilada con sus ojos — ¿Eve vendrá hoy con nosotras? Siendo luna llena estará ocupada.

— Siempre viene para grabar y hacer fotos de todo para Maya. Pero suele irse pronto, no quiere dejarla mucho tiempo sola. — Misaki asintió, empezando a andar camino al puerto en silencio. Era una lástima que lo único importante que pasaba en ese pueblo fuera justo en la luna llena, cuando la joven no estaba en sus plenas capacidades. Aunque no era muy conveniente tener un lobo salvaje suelto por el pueblo por muy bonita que fuera la celebración. Pero era un gran gesto por parte de la joven, aunque suponía que no estaría disfrutando del todo, podrían pasar muchas cosas mientras no estaba, pero Eve siempre parecía tener todo bajo control, al menos entre la gente del pueblo nunca se había hablado de ataques de lobos.

Según andaban por el camino que unía la pequeña cala donde vivían con el pueblo se podía ver habían apagado todas las farolas y las únicas luces que iluminaban eran las antorchas que portaba la gente y de lámparas que estaban atadas a los barcos. Más cerca se podían apreciar que todos los barcos estaban decorados con guirnaldas de flores de color blanco que parecían reflejar la luz de la luna, además de haber sido pintados y arreglados para la ocasión y parecían barcos nuevos, en contraste con lo viejos y destartalados que se solían ver amarrados en el muelle casi abandonados.

— ¡Kanon! ¡Misaki! — la voz de la joven albina hizo que la morena volviera al mundo real, sonriendo al verla con una cámara de video colgada al cuello y una cámara de fotos amarrada en la muñeca. — ¿Estáis emocionadas? Cada año todo se ve más bonito~

— Se nota que tu si estas emocionada — Comentó Misaki, señalando todos los aparatos electrónicos que portaba

— ¡Claro! He prometido que grabaría todo para que parezca que está aquí con nosotras— Con una gran sonrisa cogió la cámara de fotos, poniéndola rápidamente cerca de sus ojos — Saludad~ — Las mejillas de Misaki se pusieron rojas y una sonrisa algo forzada apareció en su rostro cuando noto como Kanon se agarraba a su brazo para la foto. Esperaba que no se notara demasiado pero hasta ella notaba lo obvia que podía llegar a ser. Al menos la peliazul no vería esa foto, lo cual era un pequeño consuelo.

— Vamos, los barcos zarparán pronto — Kanon le cogió la mano y empezó a tirar de ella con suavidad para poder subirse a uno de los barcos. Misaki solo era capaz de seguirla con la mirada vista en sus manos, notando como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza. Su mano era tan suave que podría estar sujetándola toda su existencia si pudiera. Pero tenía que concentrarse, estaba en un sitio público y no podía dejar que sus sentimientos pudieran jugarle una mala pasada. Al menos una vez las tres en el barco pudo relajarse un poco y poder disfrutar de lo que era la celebración en sí. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en el agua clara, que hacía el efecto de estar navegando sobre aguas anaranjadas, pero nada podía eclipsar los brillos plateados que la luna aun dejaba sobre las olas. No se alejaron demasiado de la costa, lo suficiente para que los barcos pudieran maniobrar y colocarse en un círculo, dejando un gran espacio para las ofrendas.

Lentamente las personas que aportaban antorchas fueron apagándolas y las lámparas de los barcos disminuyeron su luz, dejando a la reina de la noche de total protagonista. Sobre su reflejo en el agua, lo primero que dejaron caer fue una rama de brezo blanco, seguido de una lluvia de flores que empezaron a flotar mecidas por las olas que habían generado los barcos. Poco después se empezaron a oír los pequeños chapoteos de los objetos que la gente había traído para arrojarlos al mar. Misaki se llevo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y saco de este un anillo de oro que había elegido para la ocasión. No era mucho de llevar joyas pero tenía demasiadas después de años de regalos y le iban a mandar a un destino desconocido, a lo mejor necesitaba alguna joya para poder salvar su vida. Llevo el aro a sus labios, notando como los ojos (y la cámara) de sus acompañantes se habían centrado en ella. No sabía si las sirenas aun vivían o no, pero por una noche, prefería creer que sí. _“Por favor, cuidad de Kanon”_ Fue el deseo que murmuró antes de lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas al mar.

— Misaki… Eso parecía un anillo muy caro… — La voz de Kanon sonaba preocupada por aquello que acababa de pasar.

— Tengo demasiados como esos… No debes preocuparte

— Pero…

— Seguro que a las sirenas les gusta mucho~ — Aquel comentario de Eve hizo que el gesto preocupado de Kanon se relajara, haciendo que volviera a mirar hacia el mar. Kanon parecía estar tan feliz estando allí. Tenía una sonrisa que parecía no desaparecer de su rostro mientras miraba el mar lleno de flores. Sus manos no dejaban de jugar con la cadena del collar que siempre llevaba, con una perla engarzada en ella. La solemnidad de aquel acto parecía envolverla y hacerla parecer como una parte importante del mismo, al menos así era a ojos de Misaki, aunque bueno, tal vez era que sus ojos y su corazón estaban demasiado centrados en la joven.

Tras unos momentos en el más absoluto silencio, el sonido de una zambullida rompió la parte más solemne del acto para dejar paso a la diversión en el agua. El fuego volvió a brillar y más y más gente empezó a entrar en el agua. Misaki se encogió de hombros y le tomo la mano a Kanon, en un impulso y con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Vamos a bañarnos! — La calma desapareció de los ojos de la joven, pasando al pánico en una decima de segundo.

— ¡M-Misaki, espera! — Pero su grito llego demasiado tarde, ya que la morena ya había saltado de la barca, arrastrando a la peliazul con ella. Al sacar la cabeza del agua instantes más tardes, Misaki miro a su alrededor para buscar a Kanon y poder pedirla mejor por aquello, pero en algún momento se había soltado de su mano y no era capaz de reconocer su cabeza entre las que habían salido del agua. El miedo le entró por todo el cuerpo, moviéndose angustiada dentro del agua para poder encontrarla. Podía intentar sumergirse e intentar buscarla pero todo estaba tan oscuro que corría el riesgo de poder ahogarse ella. ¿Qué había hecho? Tendría que haberla escuchado y ahora…

— ¡Misaki! — La voz de Eve le saco de golpe de sus pensamientos, girándose hacía ella, con los ojos llorosos, pero la albina parecía tan calmada mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir de nuevo a la barca. — No te preocupes por Kanon — Fue lo que le dijo en un susurro, sonriendo para intentar calmarla, pero Misaki no entendía nada y de sus ojos aun salían lagrimas sin que lo pudiera evitar. ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse por ella? ¡Se había ahogado y Eve parecía estar tan tranquila! — Confía en ella~ —Fue lo que le dijo, limpiándole las lagrimas con suavidad. Misaki tomo aire intentando relajarse y pensar en lo que Eve había dicho, en que debía confiar en Kanon… La repuesta le golpeo de repente, abriendo los ojos de golpe, mirando a Eve, que solo le devolvió una sonrisa, viendo que había entendido lo que pasaba. Se sentía tan idiota por todo lo que había pasado, tenía que hablar con ella, el viaje de vuelta al puerto y luego camino hacia su casa se le hizo eterno. Eve le había confiado el lugar secreto donde Kanon solía refugiarse, un formación rocosa cercana a su vivienda, con un acceso algo difícil por tierra, pero sencillo si accedías nadando. Y como le habían dicho, allí estaba.

La luna iluminaba la figura de Kanon sentada sobre una de las rocas, contemplando el mar y como las olas rompían en las rocas bajo su cola. Se maldecía por aquella imprudencia que había cometido. Había llevado a la, posiblemente, última sirena del mundo a verse descubierta por el pueblo entero, que podían haber hecho barbaridades con ella. Era una completa imbécil, con todas las letras. Por eso debía llegar hasta ella, poder pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado y decirle que todo iba a seguir igual después de haber descubierto su secreto.

La suerte estuvo de su lado, ya que consiguió alcanza aquella larga roca y caminar hacia Kanon sin que esta se diera cuenta de su presencia, lo cual hacia que no huyera sin poder escucharla. — Siento no haberte hecho caso… —La sirena dio un respingo, girándose para ver a la morena con los ojos acuosos. — Tendría que haber preguntado antes y no simplemente arrastrarte al agua, donde podía haberte pasado de todo. Ha sido todo mi culpa, por favor, perdóname. — Todo aquel discurso lo había realizado mirando al suelo, no se merecía poder mirarla sin haber obtenido su perdón. El silenció se instauro entre ambas, un silencio tenso que cortaba la respiración, hasta que la de los ojos violetas tomo la fuerza para romperlo.

—A-Acepto tus disculpas… Pero la culpa es mía… No quería contarte que no… era del todo humana. S-Se que con Maya t-todo fue bien, pero es más común un hombre lobo que… … una sirena— le costó pronunciar la última palabra, como si aun no pudiera admitirlo delante de Misaki.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, ya que estaban de confesiones, sería mejor soltarlo todo. Se sentó a su lado con cuidado, tomando la mano izquierda de Kanon con suavidad y agarrándola con ambas manos. —Kanon… Yo… A mi…-Sacudió la cabeza y agarró su mano con más fuerza, tomando la determinación de mirarle a los ojos. — Siempre me has parecido alguien increíble y fascinante. Eres de las mejores personas que he llegado a conocer y me da igual que cuando te mojes tengas cola en vez de piernas. Eso no cambia el hecho de que sigas siendo tú… … y-y que me gustes t-tal y como eres… — No fue capaz de aguantar su mirada durante aquella confesión de amor. Su cara ardía hasta las orejas y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. Ya estaba dicho, por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos, aunque ahora quedaba la peor parte, la reacción de ella.

Su reacción fue algo que solo había imaginado en sus mejores sueños. Aunque al principio había soltado su mano izquierda, pronto la noto sobre su mejilla, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y así poder besarla. Aquel beso para ambas era el más dulce. Aquellos sentimientos reprimidos durante tantos meses por fin salían a la luz, que tanto sufrimiento había obtenido por fin su recompensa. Cuando sus labios se separaron, el rostro de la sirena era de pura felicidad. Realmente estaba tan hermosa cuando sonreía... Pero ese momento de gozo no duro mucho en Misaki, como una losa, el recuerdo de la carta cayó en su corazón, haciendo que su rostro se ensombreciera. Ahora era más difícil contarle todo a Kanon.

— Bueno, no es que yo sea una humana normal… Mis padres me vendieron a un vampiro cuando era un bebe y me ha tratado siempre como de su familia y siempre me ha dicho que cuando cumpliera los dieciocho sería mi presentación en sociedad y… Bueno, eso es en un mes…

— ¿Te marchas? — La pregunta con aquel tono de tristeza hizo que Misaki abrazara a Kanon con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

— Debo marcharme… Los vampiros son muy estrictos en cuanto a protocolos se refiere… — Apretó más fuerte a Kanon contra ella, pensando que consolándola a ella podría consolarse a sí misma. — Pero cuando todo acabe y todo sea seguro, voy a volver. Yo quiero estar aquí, a tu lado… No dudes de que vaya a volver. —Aprovechando la cercanía le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, acariciándole el pelo para poder así calmarla, pero en aquella ocasión, no había lágrimas en la joven de ojos violetas.

— Confío en ti, Misaki. Estaré esperando tu regreso—cuando rompieron un poco aquel abrazo, Kanon volvió a besarla en los labios, para poder conferir algo de aquella seguridad que demostraba. — Me tomare esto como una promesa…—Abrió su mano derecha, que había mantenido cerrada, mostrando el anillo que Misaki había tirado al mar.

— Bueno— Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la morena, tomando el anillo de la palma de su mano. — El anillo era para las sirenas y ha llegado a sus manos — Le cogió la mano derecha y con cuidado introdujo la joya en el dedo anular. —Toma esto como símbolo de que volveré y estaré toda mi existencia a tu lado.


End file.
